


Heroes Omnibus

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair finds that another publisher has used the excerpts released by Berkshire, and is not amused.





	Heroes Omnibus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'art imitates life'

Heroes Omnibus

by Bluewolf

"What the hell...?"

Jim glanced over to where Blair was - or had been - idly perusing the only 'magazine' available in the dentist's waiting room. A graphic comic, it was something Jim had unhesitatingly left lying, preferring to think about the details of his latest case. Blair was already opening his phone.

"Hello... Yes, could I speak to Mr. Kerr? Blair Sandburg.... Hello, sir. I've just come across a copy of 'Heroes Omnibus' published last November. I know there's no copyright in ideas, only in the way they're handled, but one of the 'stories' in it is too close to the excerpts from my 'thesis' released by Berkshire back in May to be coincidence. Even the artwork - "

Jim had already moved and was staring over Blair's shoulder at the offending item. The artwork, while not being a totally exact depiction of himself, Blair, Simon, et al, was certainly close to a police artist's sketch from a description by a witness.

 "Yes, I want to sue," Blair was saying. "We already established that the so-called thesis was a novel; I haven't done anything more to it yet because I've been working on my proper dissertation; I submitted that last week and I just have to defend it. But we have the court proof that was established when we sued Berkshire. The case got enough publicity; I don't see that there's any way the publisher of this magazine can claim it's a chance duplication of ideas. Yes... Thanks. I'll leave it in your hands, then."

Blair disconnected and looked helplessly at Jim.

"Not your fault, Chief. I just don't see how the editor of this rag - " he indicated the comic - "thought he'd get away with publishing this."

"Basically it's a magazine for young teens," Blair said. "The editor probably didn't think I'd ever see it." He checked it again. "Editorial office is in New York. Berkshire is based in San Francisco. This editor probably didn't know about my case against Berkshire; the real culprit is the artist who submitted the thing to him. But Mr. Kerr is good - "

"Dad recommended him to you, didn't he."

"Yes."

"I think you can look for another good settlement, then."

The waiting room door opened. "Mr. Ellison."

Jim grinned and headed out to see the dentist.

 


End file.
